Never Again
by Livelovelife1
Summary: I had a pretty great life. My family is happy,all my dreams are coming true,and my best friends get to travel the world with me. Now he came crashing into my life and now, my life will never be the same. Cody Simpson Love Story!
1. Beautiful

Never Again

By: LiveLoveLife1

* * *

><p><strong>Cody<strong>

"Cody We have to get you ready for your fans. They'll be in for the meet and greet in an hour." Dante, my dancer, told me.

I was on my tour bus. Since it is a bus there is like no room to move around and having like 50 people running around is not making it better.

"I need some fresh air. Its way too croweded in here." I responded.

"Dude you cant go out there." He told me.

"And why not?" I asked, grabbing my hoodie and sunglasses.

"You'll get malled!" He said, rising his voice a little.

"I'll wear this hoodie and sunglasses and go out the back. They'll never see me. Chillax." I spoke, pulling on my hoodie and glasses, walking out the back door.

With my head down and out of sight, I snooke past the mound of people in front of my tour bus.I could hear the screams and cries for me from my fans on the other side.

Geez! They're really loud.

I continued to walk not really knowing where I was going but didn't care cause I was enjoying the fresh air.

"JASMINE WATCH OUT!" I heard a girl shout.

I looked up just in time to see a girl ram right into me.

The impact caused my sunglasses to fall right off.

Great...-_-

I frantically searched the ground for my sunglasses.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I heard from above me.

Her voice kind of sent warmth throughout my body which caused my head to snap right up, causing my hood to fly off revealing my blonde hair.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me as I looked into her deep dark brown eyes.

Her side swept bangs covered half of her left eye and her black long curls framed her gorgeous face.

She was breathtaking.

"I'm so s-." She paused once she looked into my eyes.

Is that a good or bad thing? Do I have something on my face? Oh no..Do I have a zit?

I mentally started to panic as the beautiful girl in front of me stared right into my eyes. Her head was cocked to side the side like she was confused.

"Sorry." The mystery girl let out.

"Its okay. No need to apologize. It was my fault I didn't look where I was going." I smiled at her. "So whats your name pretty lady?"

Okay so I'm flirting with her and I just "met" her. So what?

She flashed me her pearly white teeth. "Jasmine."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I picked up her hand and kissed the part that wasn't covered by the long pieces of colorful cloth she had running down her arms.

My sister wears these what are they callled...? Oh yeah fish nets!

She certainly has a great sense of style.

"Thanks."

"No problem." I grinned secretly not letting go of her hand.

I didn't really wanna let go.

Jasmine isn't freaking out that I'm with her right now so she might not know who I am. I felt of a wave of dissappointment come over me. But if she didn't know who I am then why would she be wondering around an empty stadium at 4:00pm?

" So whats your friends names?" I asked feeling kinda rude that I wasnt paying attention to them.

"Well I'm Jenna."

"And I'm Bridget. Its so nice to meet you in person Cody!" Bridget excalimed.

So they DO know who I am!

The excitement in "Bridget's" voice made me chuckle

"So you girls do know who I am. That must mean your going to be at my concert?" I asked, with hope, silently praying that they said yes.

"Yeah. Why else would we be here?" Jasmine answered.

I asked myself that same question

"Jasmine!" The girl who I thinks name is Jenna slapped Jasmine's arm.

"What?" Jasmine groaned, rubbing her arm.

"Put the rude-itude away." Bridget mur-mured angerily.

Rude-itude?

"I'm not being rude! I'm telling him the truth!" Jasmine defended herself.

I laughed at their little argument. "Its okay. I don't think shes being rude."

"Yah see?" Jasmine smiled in a 'Haha I was right!' sort of way.

How is she not like..nervous to be talking to me? All the other girls were. I guess she's not like other girls and that really made her better in my eyes.

Laughing again, I started to say something but I was cut off by a voice calling for me.

"Cody! Come on we're about to start to meet and greets." Dante shouted.

"I'll be right there." I shouted back, turning to face the beautiful Jasmine.

I relized that Jasmine noticed I was still slightly holding her hand. Her eyes leveled with mine relizing I caught her starring and her cheeks glowed a light shade of red

Was she blushing?

That made a smirk grow on my face.

"I guess I'll see you at the concert?" I asked them.

"Well actually you'll see us at..." Jenna started.

"CODY COME ON!" Dante shouted again.

"ALRIGHT DANTE I'M COMING! GEEZ!" I screamed.

He's so annoying! Doesn't he know that I'm busy flirting?

Even tough I really didn't want to, I pulled away from my slight grip on Jasmine's hand to hug Bridget, then I went to hug Jenna, and finally reached Jasmine.

I saved the best for last :)

"See you at the concert." I said more as a question than a statement.

"If you can find me." Jasmine smriked.

My eyebrows rose at her sudden flirty tone

A smirk began to form on my face. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

I chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. "Lucky for you. I like a good challenge."

I inwardly high fived myself for being so confident.

Jasmine pulled away from me and I flashed her a quick but killer smile and ran off towards my tour bus.

I REALLY hope that she has a meet and greet pass.

Once I met up with Dante, I punched him on the arm.

"Ow! Yo what was that for?" Dante rubbed his arm.

"For interuppting my flirt fest with a cute girl!"

"Well sorry but you have fans to greet.

"But I may never see her again Dante."

He sighed. "Cody theres plenty of fish in the sea Cody and if its really meant to be she'll have a meet and greet pass now go get ready."

Dante's right, if its meant to be she'll have a meet and greet pass. I just really hope she does because I think we could really be something special.

I smiled as I reminesed on the moment I met Jasmine.

The stylish had me all fixed up and I was ready to meet my fans praying that somewhere int the crowd, Jasmine would be there waiting.

Jasmine's POV

"Yeah buddy!" I cheered as my father pulled into the stadium parking lot. "Thanks Dad I love you."

"Love you too, have fun." He told me.

Finally I was going to see the one I adore in concert. Plus I had meet and greet tickets so I'm actually going to meet him too. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

And what better way to experience it with two of my good friends Bridget and Jenna.

"Thanks pops!" Bridget says as she gets out the car.

Bridget is like family since I've known her for a long time.

My dad chuckles. "See you later Bridget."

"Bye Mr. Brown." Jenna said.

"Bye girls." And with that he drove off down the road.

"Jaaazzzzzzyyyyyyy!" Bridget squealed.

"What?" I asked.

"Theres his tour bus." She answered, pointing to a ginormous black veichle side of the parking lot.

"Oh my gosh!" Jenna exclaimed. "Its so awesome!"

"I know and theres no line to get into the concert!" Bridget squealed again.

"Of course Bridget we're like 3 hours early! Only meet and greet people are here and look at that line." Jenna pointed to the growing amount of people near the big black tour bus.

"Ewwww a line!" I groaned. "I'm not standing in that."

"We'll wait over here then." Jenna suggested.

I turned around in front of Jenna and Bridget so that I was walking backwards facing them.

It gave me a chance to study what they were wearing.

Bridget had on a sea blue tank top that had Punk Rock Chick written in black bold letters across the chest. She matched it with black jean short shorts and nice black boots that made her 5'6 instead of her regular 5'3. Her blonde butt length hair was up in a really high pony tail that swayed from side to side as she walked. She looks really good today.

Jenna had on a white t shirt with a beautiful pink tank top over it. She rocked her new black skinnies and her nicely jeweled sandals. Her black shoulder length hair was nicely straightened and standing at 5'9 she was a great sight to see.

As for me, you could say I was the colorful one of the group. I had on really bright purple skinny jeans and my favorite white off the shoulder shirt that had an outline of a wolf on it. I had on a pair of blue pink and purple converse with blue and pink fish nets running down my arms. There a bright purple bow in my newly curled belly botton length hair and my side bangs nicely swept across my forehead. I stand at 5'6 and compared to my friends, I look like I grew up on the streets.

But thats okay because...

"JASMINE WATCH OUT!" Bridget broke me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I spun around and slammed into someone.

Twirling, and twirling, I collapsed right into Bridget's arms.

"Talk about trust." Bridget laughed.

I smiled up at her. "Thanks."

I looked as the person who was bent down trying to quickly grab his sunglasses. His blonde hair was about 2 shades darker than Bridget's and stook out a little under the thick black hoodie he was wearing. Isn't it hot in that?

"Sorry! Sorry I am so s-" I felt the words fly right out of my mouth as I looked into his aqua colored eyes. I know those eyes anywhere.

"Sorry." I finished my sentence.

"Its okay. No need to apologize. It was my fault I didn't look where I was going." He smiled at me. "So whats your name pretty lady?"

I smiled real big. "Jasmine."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He kissed the part of my hand that wasn't covered by my fish nets.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He grinned not letting go of my hand. " So whats your friends names?"

"Well I'm Jenna."

"And I'm Bridget. Its so nice to meet you in person Cody!" Bridget excalimed.

I heard Cody chuckle. "So you girls do know who I am. That must mean your going to be at my concert?" Cody asked, with hope filling his eyes as he looked at me and back to my friends.

"Yeah. Why else would we be here?" I answered.

"Jasmine!" Jenna slapped my arm.

"What?"

"Put the rude-itude away." Bridget mur-mured angerily.

"I'm not being rude! I'm telling him the truth!" I defended myself.

Cody laughed. "Its okay. I don't think shes being rude."

"Yah see?" I smiled.

Cody laughed again. He was going to start talking again when someone called interuppted him.

"Cody! Come on we're about to start to meet and greets." One of the dancers I recognized from On My Mind shouted.

"I'll be right there." He shouted back, turning to face me.

I realized that he was still slightly holding my hand. When Cody noticed, he smiled at me. I felt my cheeks tingle a bit.

Was I blushing? I dont blush!

"I guess I'll see you at the concert?" Cody asked us.

"Well actually you'll see us at..." Jenna started.

"CODY COME ON!" The same dancer shouted again.

"ALRIGHT DANTE I'M COMING! GEEZ!" Cody screamed.

Much to my dissappointment, Cody pulled away from his slight grip on my hand to hug Bridget, then he went to hug Jenna, and finally reached me.

Now his back was facing my friends.

"See you at the concert." He said more as a question than a statement.

"If you can find me." I smirked.

Hey if he can flirt so can I.

A smirk began to form on Cody's face too. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

He chuckled and pulled me in for a hug. "Lucky for you. I like a good challenge."

I sliently screamed, showing my emotions to Jenna and Bridget who were giving me thumbs up.

I pulled away from Cody who flashed me a quick smile and ran off towards his tour bus.

Once he was gone, I felt the utter shock of meeting a celebrity sink in.

"Did that just happen?" I asked.

"Yeah and you weren't even star struck! How in the world did you do that?" Jenna says.

I shruged. "No idea."

"Plus he was flirting with you like no tomorrow and you looked like you didn't even notice. Way to be kiddo!" Bridget high fived me.

"Well hes just a person. A smokin hot celebrity but still a person." I answered.

"Well he obviously has a thing for you." Bridget told me.

"Oh yeah right he's probably trained to be all flirty flirty with his fans." I say.

"Whatever you say." They said in a mocking way.

We continued to walk towards the huge group of people that were now lined up in front of a big white building that was located in front of the tour bus. The line was super long and horrible.

We decided to sit in the curb in front of the tour bus and wait for the line to go down.

"This is ridiculous!" Bridget complained.

"Oh calm yourself. It'll be over before you know it." Jenna told her.

2 hours went by and people were starting to form a line outside the stadium. The line was still really long.

"Alright girls we need to get Cody ready for the concert so please line up after the show." A big secruity guy said.

Dissappointed groans filled the air as about 30 girls walked away from the white building going to get a spot in line for he actual concert. Soon we were the only girl standing outside the big white building.

"Awh all that waiting for nothing." Jenna complained.

We turned to walk away when we were apporached by a beautiful blonde girl. She was wearing a yellow halter top with white capris and black love pastry shoes.

"Hello. If i've found the right people, your names must be Jenna, Bridget and..." She looked me right in the eyes. "Jasmine."

Okay who the heck is this chick and how does she know our names.

I looked back at Jenna and Bridget with a confused face about to tell this blonde off when I looked at their faces. They looked like they were...starstruck?

I looked back at the girl and took a good look at her. Wait..blonde hair, about 5'4, love pastry shoes...

My jaw dropped as I pieced it all together.

"Alli Simpson?" I asked, shocked.

"You know it." She responded.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

Alli giggled and smiled at me. "Lets just say I can show you better than I can tell you."

I looked at her confused and creeped out.

She turned her back on us and walked forward.

Once she realized we weren't following her, Alli turned around and snapped her fingers.

"Are yah coming our what?" She smirked turning on her heels again and skipping into the white building.

My friends and I looked at each other, before charrging after her.

Some how I knew something really great or something really emabrrasing was going to happen.

Cody's POV

"Cody these are your last few fans before rehersal alright?" Some dude who I dind't know told me.

I nodded dissappointedly.

"Hey Cody." A voice said.

I looked up and only to see three girls each with a poster and one had a purple sharpie in her hand.

Jasmine was wearing purple...

My heart sunk lower inside me as I plaster a smile on my face.

"Hey girls." I spoke, taking their posters and signing them.

"Can we take a picture with you?" A red head asked hopefully.

"Of course. Anything fo rmy angels."

The girls giggled to each other as they gathered around me.

The red head's mom took the picture.

"Thanks Cody." A brunette said.

"No problem."

They walked away happy, gushing over the picture.

I sighed. No more fans to greet.

I guess she didn't have a pass.

"Cody come on." Shawn, my manager nagged. "You gotta get your microphone on."

I followed him out and he lead me to my dressing room. Some lady hooked the microphone to my pants and placed the head set on me.

I really wish Jasmine was her. I really wanna see her right now.

Well she'll be at the concert but I doubt that I'll be able to see her in that big crowd.

I sighed for what felt like the billionth time in 3 hours and plobbed down the couch.

I don't know why I feel so sad thinking that I'll never see Jasmine again. It was bound to happen. She's a fan I'm a celebrity, those realationships will never work.

I placed my face in my hands sighing again.

"Whats wrong with you?" My sister asked, coming into my dressing room.

I didn't answer her.

"Alright whats her name?" Alli said, sitting down on the floor at me feet making me look at her.

I looked up at her. "What?"

"Whats the name of the girl that got you so down?"

"How did you know this was about a girl?"

"I have a 6th sense with these kinds of things." Alli grinned.

"A 6th sense?"

"Yes now tell me!"

I sighed again and spilled. "Her name is Jasmine."

"Jasmine? Is she a fan?"

I nodded. "Yeah shes at this concert. I met her when I went outside to get some fresh air earlier and we literally rammed into each other and we kind of flirted and now I can't get her out of my head."

"Awhhhhh my big bro has a crush!" Alli joked messing up my hair.

I shoved her playfully. "Your annoying."

She laughed. "So why are you all upset?"

"Well stupid Dante interuppted me when I was talking to her and her friends so I didn't ask if she was gonna be in the meet and greet line. Dante said if its meant to be she'll have a meet and greet pass but I didn't see her so she must not have a pass. Plus how am I gonna spot her in the crowd at the concert?" I groned leaning back in my chair.

"Man you've got it this bad and you just met her?" Alli said in disbelief.

I nodded. "What do I do? "

Alli shot up to her. "Whats her and her friends names and what do they look like?"

"Well her friends are Bridget and Jenna, Bridget has pale blonde hair and Jenna has black hair. Jenna is really tall."

Alli nodded as I spoke. "What about the girl you like?"

"Her name is Jasmine. She has long black hair and perfectly swept side bangs that covers half of her left eye. She has dark brown eye and caramel colored skin. Shes wearing blue and pink fishnets on her arms kinda like the ones you wear. A white off the shoulder shirt that has a picture of a wolf on it in purple. Her jeans are purple and her shoes are blue, purple, and pink converse."

Alli looked at me wide eyed.

"What?" I questioned.

"Dude did you like take a picture of her? I just wanted to basic details not a freakin' biography!"

I chuckled at her comparison.

Alli turned on her heels and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To go find your girl."

"Your never gonna find her in that crowd."

"You'll see." And with that she shut the door.

Shes not gonna find her. But what if she does? Will Jasmine think I'm pathetic that I had my sister go out and find her for me? What will I say to her?

Tons of questions went through my mind but I was interuppted by Dante coming in.

"Yo Cody lets do a quick run through of the concert." He shut the door.

"Uh sure."

Well at least it will keep my mind off of Jamsmine.

I went to the stereo and played 'All Day'. The first song on the list for the concert.

We did a quick run through of the dance moves as the songs switched. I went to the radio to change the song to 'Angel' when the door opened.

"Hey Cody." Alli's voice called.

I turned and faced my sister.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me big time."

I looked at her confused.

Just then a familiar face came through the door.

Her long curly hair and perfect side bangs with her colorful outfit.

Jasmine?

"You sent your sister out to find me? Well played Simpson."


	2. This Can't Be Real

_**Cody**_

I smiled at the girl that stood in front of me.

Yep that's Jasmine alright.

"I didn't send her to find you." I defended myself.

"Then how did she know? Were you talking about me?" Jasmine smirked, raising an eye brow.

"Well...I...Um...Uh...I-uh...Um." I stuttered like an idiot.

Man what does this girl do to make that makes me so nervous yet confident at the same time?

"I'll take that as a yes." She chuckled

"Yeah he was talking about you A LOT! And he described you in perfect detail so I was able to find you really quickly." Alli smiled.

My heart stopped as everyone, including Dante, laughed at me.

I blushed deep red. "ALLI GET OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM!"

"But Cody I..."

I walked over to the door and opened it. "OUT!"

Alli made a face. "Well fine. C'mon Jenna and Bridget."

Jasmine's eyes went wide as she shook her head, silently begging them to stay.

So she's not confident without her friends? This should be interesting. (:

"Glad you got rid of them Cody." Dante patted me on the back.

"You get out too." I laughed.

"But why? What did I do?" He whined.

"You laughed at me. Get out!" I pushed him out the door and closed it in his face.

Finally alone! Now only I can make myself look like love sick idiot in front of Jasmine.

I turned and spotted the dark-haired beauty standing near the guitars on the other side of the room. She had a huge grin on her face as she touched the shiny tan acoustic guitar.

"You play?" I asked her.

"A little but not acoustic guitar. I play bass." She responded. "I wanna learn how to play it though."

I nodded my head. "Maybe I could teach you sometime."

She turned to face me with a grin on her face. "I would like that."

I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You gonna stand over there all day or are you gonna come sit next to me?" I asked.

She laughed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't you have a concert to do?"

Oh yeah…Forgot about that.

"I'd much rather be here with you." I told her.

She rolled her eyes at my flirtatious comment and sat down beside me.

"That's not true. You don't know me"

"So tell me things about yourself."

Jasmine looked at me funny. "What do you wanna know? I'm not at all interesting."

I shrugged. "Everything! I wanna know anything you can tell me."

"How about we play 20 questions?" She suggested.

"Good idea. But this is only for you so I'm the only one asking the questions."

Jasmine nodded. "Go ahead."

"Okay full name?"

"Jasmine Naomi Brown."

"Naomi is your middle name? Pretty cute?" I flirted.

She chuckled. "Thanks."

"Age?"

"13."

"Date of birth?"

"February 11th 1998."

"Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Cookies and cream!" She said excitedly.

I laughed at her cuteness. "Favorite food?"

"Umm…hard question." Jasmine said seriously.

"What? That's not a hard question!"

"YES IT IS! Do you know how many great foods there are in this world?"

I laughed at her. "No I do not. Just pick one."

"Fine. I like sandwiches."

"Great choice." I teased.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No making fun of my sandwich addiction."

I laughed again. "Okay. Favorite thing to do?"

"Um I like to dance."

"Cool! Any instruments?"

"Um I play clarinet, viola, bass guitar, drums, and piano."

"You play 5 instruments?"

"Does singing count?"

"I guess."

"Then no. I play 6 instruments."

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming! You sing?"

"Yup!"

"Can you sing something for me?" I asked hopefully.

Jasmine thought for a second. "Maybe later."

"Okay what question number am I on?"

"I have no idea!" Jasmine laughed. "Let's just say this is your last question because of getting sick of answering questions."

I chuckled with her, silently thinking of a good last question.

"Okay last question. Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

Jasmine giggled a tiny bit at my curiosity. "Well Mr. Nosy if you must know." She started. "No I do not have a boyfriend."

My heart sped up a little bit as she looked deeply into my eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied, grinning.

Jasmine's cheeks turned a light rosy pink color as she diverted her gorgeous eyes from mine.

I chuckled at her sudden shyness and lifted her face with one of my hands, forcing her to look into my aqua eyes.

She flashed me her pearly white teeth as I entwined my other hand with hers.

I was about to make a move when the door flew open causing me and Jasmine to jump apart.

"Oh there you are Cody. Come on you have sound check to do remember?"My manager Shawn said.

"Oh yeah! Actually Shawn I forgot." I responded.

"C'mon lets go. You can introduce me to your lady friend after the concert. You have 2 minutes." Shawn rushed.

I sighed and helped Jasmine up off the couch, letting go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled up at me as we walked to the side of the stage.

I grinned turning to Jasmine.

"Go!" Jasmine giggled.

"Will you be here when I get back?" I asked.

She held up her pinky finger.

I chuckled and wrapped my pinky around hers.

"Promise." She smiled. "Now go on the stage."

"Will do!" I replied before running out onto the stage to sing for my fans.

_**Jasmine**_

I watched him run onto the stage with a big smile on his face.

He loves his life style but who wouldn't?

I smiled to myself, reminiscing on the conversation I had with Cody in his dressing room. I must be dreaming or soemthing. This can't be real.

"JASMINE!" I heard Bridget scream in my ear, breaking my train of thought.

Before I knew it I was on the ground, pinned by my best friend.

"JASMINE! JASMINE! JASMINE!" Bridget yelled in my ear.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"What happened in the room with Cody?" Bridget asked.

"I'm not telling you! Get off of me!" I whined, trying to keep a straight face.

"Not until you tell what happened." Bridget says stubbornly.

"Okay fine I'll tell you." I said. "Come closer."

Bridget leaned in so that her ear was right in front of my mouth.

I leaned in too acting like I was going to whisper something in her ear.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I shouted directly in her ear, making her grab her head and fall to the floor next to me.

"What the heck Jasmine!" Bridget whined.

"Why did you feel the need to tackle me? I would have told you anything you wanted to know! Your so random!" I chuckled.

Bridget laughed along with me.

"Where's Jenna?" She asked.

"I don't know do I look like a freaking Jenna tracker?" I laughed

"Maybe…" Bridget smiled.

I looked at her funny. "You're a dork."

"That's why you love me."

Just then we heard more laughter.

"You guys are hilarious!"

I looked around. "Who said that?"

"Me." Said a boy walking into the room.

He was about my height with blond hair. I recognized him right away.

"Hi I'm Campbell." He said reaching his hand out to me.

"I'm Bridget." My friend says, bumping me out of the way to shake Campbell's hand.

Well! .

"And trust me I know who you are." Bridget continued keeping a grip on Campbell's hand a little bit longer than usual.

Oh Bridget. Time to watch Campbell become putty in her hand.

"Simpson fan?" He asked.

"Of course! That's why I'm here. But the concert just got 10 times better now that I've met you." Bridget flirted, batting her long eye lashes at him.

Yep he's officially hers now.

Campbell smirked a little. "Is that so?"

Bridget nodded her head keeping her eyes focused on Campbell's.

I just stood there like an awkward turtle.

"There you guys are!" Alli said coming into the room.

THANK GOD!

"Hey!" I said.

She walked over to me.

"Whoa Campbell when did you meet Bridget?" Alli exclaimed looking at their still entwined hands.

"Like a minute ago." Campbell laughed letting go of Bridget's hand, a pink color forming on his cheeks.

Awh how cute!

"Where's Jenna?" I asked Alli.

"Bathroom." Alli responded.

_**Jenna**_

I walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway, looking for the opening of the stage. Alli had told me she was going to look for Bridget and to meet her there after I finished.

Completely lost and not knowing where I was going, I turned and saw a really tall blonde guy near one of the vending machines.

His back was to me so I couldn't see his face.

I wonder if he knows where the stage is.

I decided to go and ask him.

"Um...excuse me?" I say, tapping him gently on the arm.

The mystery guy turned around, drinking a can of coke.

Once I saw his face I gasped.

This can't be real.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the comments guys! I love the feed back! Keep reviewing for more!<strong>

**Love yah guys!**

**-Livelovelife1**


End file.
